


Klepto

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could forgo the soda, but there wasn't much point in vegging without some form of carbonated goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klepto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/gifts).



Kate had lent her knife to Will so he could pry the lid off a couple of shipping crates. Why the boy couldn't find his own was beyond her. He had promised, this time, to give it back right away. Either whatever was in the shipping container had eaten him- probable, but unlikely given Hank hadn't appeared screaming like a girl- or Will had forgotten, again, to return her personal possessions. She was going to have to do something about that, but at the moment she had bigger problem.

"Dammit!" Kate throws the useless metal tab across the room in the general direction of the trashcan and frowns at the can of soda in her hand. She could go and grab another can, but that meant moving, and she had promised herself she'd stay put for the entire afternoon, barring an emergency. She could forgo the soda, but there wasn't much point in vegging without some form of carbonated goodness. This left only one option. Kate stabbed at the top of the can with a finger and then poked the bent metal with a nail. There wasn't much she could do with nails as short as hers but she might be able to pry it back enough to open a decent sized hole.

She's partway through the task, sucking on the finger she'd managed to cut on the torn metal when she hears Magnus laugh from the door. "Can opener?"

Magnus holds out the contraption and Kate reaches for it, grinning. "Thanks doc."

"You really aught not to use your nails for tasks like that." Magnus chastises gently as Kate takes her first swig of soda. "It makes it impossible to keep them in any sort of decent condition."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kate hums contently, lip still resting against the rim of the can. "Just as soon as William learns to stop stealing. The klepto."


End file.
